Dimension Detention Karaoke
by thorsgirl
Summary: REVISED! What happens when you combine the completed Shikon no Tama, a wish to have fun, the Inuyasha gang ( some), and Hogwarts? A karaoke contest, that's what! RR plz!


I revised this, and combined the 1st and 3 chapters. I have various reasons as to why I did that.

Don't sue, I own nothing. The only thing I own, actually, is the version of the lyrics, not the original lyrics, or whatever's mentioned in them.

Harry and them are in their 7th year, making them 17 (and Kagome as well)

Inuyasha-18

Sango and Miroku-20

Sesshoumaru-22

Rin and Shippo- 10 or 11 (Rin talks in 3rd person)

**_

_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_ Dimension Detention Karaoke: Chapter 1_**

**-With Inuyasha gang-**

"Oi, wench!" Inuyasha called.

"Huh?" Kagome looked up. "Don't call me wench. Sit."  
  
[Wham] "Ow, that hurt! Fine... bitch."  
  
"I will pretend I didn't hear that," Kagome bit.  
  
"Can't you two stop arguing? Even for a minute?" Sango asked. "It's really annoying."  
  
Kagome smirked (OMG) "And that's NOT?" She asked, gesturing towards Miroku.  
  
Sango looked at Miroku, who was stroking her butt. "Pervert." [Wham] Everyone just looked at the swirly-eyed monk.  
  
"Come on, Sango, let's go to the hot springs." Kagome winked at Sango. "Oh, and if we catch you anywhere NEAR us in the hot spring..."  
  
"You will wish you had NEVER been born," Sango finished.

**-At the hot spring-**

"I'm glad we defeated Naraku," Kagome said.  
  
"Yes," Sango whispered, "now Kohaku and all the other people Naraku killed can rest in peace. Now the jewel's whole and purified. At last."  
  
"It'll be all right, Sango. Just think, he can at least be… um… _happy_ this way." Kagome paused. "You know what?" She asked with a mischievous gleam in her eye.  
  
Sango just looked at her. She wasn't so sure she would like this; Kagome had never acted like this. Well, not unless she was planning on sitting Inuyasha for wearing her underwear on his head again, that is. "Kagome-chan... what are you plan-"  
  
"I wish we could have some fun!" Kagome cut her off. The Shikon no Tama started to glow around her neck.  
  
"What the- OH!" Sango grinned. "NOW I get it! Yeah, I wish we could have some fun!" 

Then Sesshomaru appeared, with Rin and (unfortunately) Jaken in tow. "Well, well, well, look what the mutt dragged back in time."

**-Back to the guys-**

"Inuyasha, you made Kagome mad again?" Shippo whined. He then chomped on his ears (Inuyasha's) "What. An. Idiot." Inuyasha just ignored him.  
  
"What's the matter, Inuyasha? Are you just mad because you can't make a move on Kagome? I mean, come on now, I've seen you looking at her nice, firm behind, I can tell that you just want to-" [WHACK] Miroku, now sporting a bump on his head the size of China, flew off a few feet.  
  
"Who spit in your bean curd?" Shippo muttered.  
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha sat up and started sniffing. "Oh, shit, Sesshoumaru's over by the hot springs. I hope Kagome doesn't kill me for this," he finished quietly. 

**-At the hot springs-**

"Aieeeeee! PERVERT!!!!!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"What are YOU doing here, Sesshomaru?" Sango asked.  
  
"My Sesshomaru-sama can do whatever he pleases, wench, so shut-" Jaken fell, face first, to the ground, with Shippo sitting on his head. 

"Hey," Rin interrupted. "Rin wants to know why we are glowing pink. Rin likes pink." Everyone stopped and looked at her; she was right.  
  
"Hey, she's-" Shippo stopped. They'd disappeared.

**-5 Minutes Before, over at Hogwarts-**

"Wow, Lav," Hermione said. "You really blew up at Ron. What'd he do - insult your outfit?" she added teasingly.  
  
"No, he didn't. He's all saying I can't have fun and all that. He doesn't run my life!" Lavender complained. 

Ginny nervously glanced at her watch. "Umm… I gotta go. Things to see, people to do!" She stopped, and blushed to the roots of her hair.  
  
"What on… earth..?" Hermione faltered. The Gryffindor Common Room had started glowing pink. "Bloody hell!" she exclaimed, not because of the fact that people appeared, but, moreover, the gigantic boomerang, dog ears, and - [whack]  
  
"Ew! Toads are invading!" Ginny cried. Jaken went flying.  
  
"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!" Lavender squealed, reaching out and… Kagome turned redder than a cherry, while Inuyasha and the rest of the gang sweatdropped.

Sesshomaru stared at the inferior little beings who dared to intrude upon his 'bubble.' They WERE pretty amusing, though.  
  
Harry and Ron walked in. "Ron, just ask her for crying out loud!"Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Mate, you know she might - What the heck?!" Ron said, staring at everyone. Inuyasha snorted. He then fell over laughing.  
  
Miroku looked at Inuyasha. "What, pray-tell, is so funny?"  
  
"He... said... mate! MATE! Ahahaha!" Inuyasha cried. "Ah snort ha!"  
  
"Inuyasha's lost it," Shippo said.  
  
"Um. peachy," Ginny said.  
  
"My woman!" Kouga (surprise surprise) exclaimed.  
  
"Kouga," Kagome started calmly, "how in the - mrrphrr" She glared at Inuyasha, who had his hand over her mouth.

"Kouga… buddy… come join us!"   
  
blink. blink blink 'Inuyasha's lost it' went through almost everyone's minds (except the people who don't know him, obviously, lol.)  
  
"Oo... k," Rin said. "Why the wimpy wolf here, Rin wants to know." This time Sango and Shippo fell out laughing.  
  
InuYasha looked shocked for a minute. When the shock faded, he looked at Rin and said, "You're right, Rin." He turned to Kouga. "Wimpy wolf, what the he-"  
  
Sesshoumaru raised one eyebrow. "Inuyasha's bitch… please sit him."  
  
"Well, would someone PLEASE tell us WHAT you are DOING here, not to mention, WHO you are?" Ron cried. "And, Lavender… why are you standing there with your hand stretched out?" Lavender blushed and hastily put her hand down, then glared at Ron.  
  
"Sango, Lady Kagome, I think it best if we introduce ourselves, or face the wrath of the red-haired munchkin," Miroku advised.  
  
Inuyasha snorted with laughter, while Ron, well, let's just say he snorted with contempt. "Munchkin? What are you talkin about munchkin, you're a guy wearing jewelry and a dress! Well… not as much as Professor Snape, but… yeah."  
  
"Is that supposed to be some kind of compliment?"  
  
"NO!" Everyone yelled.  
  
"Hi, I'm Ginny, the voice of reason among all these sodding fools in here. Who are you?" Ginny asked Sango.  
  
"I'm Sango, the smart one, good to meet you." Everyone stared at them.  
  
"Introduce yourselves, NOW!" Sango and Ginny screamed at everyone. Ginny held Ron by the ear, while Sango… well, Sango knocked Miroku out, making it kind of hard for him to introduce himself. "Oops… Well, I guess it was for the best. You all better watch out… He's the perverted one. I mean, honestly, he's a sleep-groper!"

**-5 minutes later, all introductions made-**  
  
A cat jumped up on one of the couches in the common room. Shippo ran to it. "Aww, what a cute kitty," he cooed. The cat looked at him in appreciation… then with a flourish, transformed into Professor McGonagall.  
  
"She looks like one of those raisin thingies you gave me, Kagome," Kouga said.  
  
"How'd you get in here?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm Head of this House, dimwit," Professor McGonagall said. " ahem As I was saying, Professor Dumbledore wants all of the school in the Great Hall, he has an important announcement to make, and he wants to introduce your little friends here." 'Don't ask me how he knows that they're here.' McGonagall shrugged. She paused for a moment and glared at Kouga. "And what do you MEAN I look like a raisin?" 

**-Great Hall-**

Dumbledore stood up. Everyone quieted down. He cleared his throat. "Before we eat, I have a couple of announcements to make. We have a few guests visiting from Japan for a while. Please welcome Higurashi, Kagome; Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha; Kazaana, Miroku; Taijiya, Sango; Kitsune, Shippo; Ookami, Kouga; Tenseiga, Sesshoumaru and Rin; Toad, ... Jaken. They will be staying in Gryffindor, where they arrived. Obviously, that means they are meant to be in Gryffindor." Ignoring the girls' protests as they stared longingly at Miroku, Kouga, Inuyasha, and... well, Inuyasha's ears, and Sesshoumaru. 

"NOW, for my other announcement. Tomorrow night, there will be a Karaoke Contest. Rules: You can be in more than one group. You may only do up to three solos. Have a nice day (Wow, that's something that I'd normally hear at a story sweatdrop)." He sat down in his seat. The Great Hall suddenly became alive with chatter.  
  
An owl fluttered down in front of Inuyasha. Everyone looked on in shock. Whether it was from the fact that he recieved mail in less than 10 minutes without it being a love letter, or the fact that everyone had to restrain him from killing the poor bird, we'll never know.  
  
"Inuyasha, it's not a bomb. And thank GOD it's not a love letter. Lord knows you don't need anymore," Kagome said gesturing towards Inuyasha's, Kouga's, Miroku's, and Sesshoumaru's piles of garbage bags full of love letters.  
  
"Roku, quit fooling around," Inuyasha said. Everyone looked at Miroku, who was inching toward Ginny's rear. Sango slapped him. "We've got business to take care of. You, too," Inuyasha said, gesturing towards Harry. "We're needed in the library. The rest of you stay here." Inuyasha got up and walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
Everyone started talking again. Five seconds later, Inuyasha ran back in. "Umm... WHERE is the library?" Kagome face-faulted. Harry led Miroku and Inuyasha out of the Great Hall, muttering to himself along the way.

"Roku?" Kagome asked the direction that the boys left. 

**-at the library-**

"Hello, Tetsusaiga, Kazaana," came the famous Draco Malfoy drawl. Draco walkd out from around the corner of a bookshelf. Suddenly, he visibly hesitated. "Um, those are kinda hard to pronounce. Can I call ya'll Yash and Roku?" nods "Ok, I'm Draco Malfoy, or, as you may say, Malfoy, Draco."  
  
Harry's jaw dropped. "What the?"  
  
"Don't give me that 'what the-' bullshit. I CAN be a pretty nice guy you know," Draco said. He sneered then smiled a real smile to prove his point. Harry was on the verge of fainting.  
  
Inuyasha slapped him on the back. "You're my type of guy, ya know that?" Everyone stared. He didn't know why they stared until Miroku raised his eyebrow. "Not like that, you perverted 'monk'! I can't believe they call you a monk, anyway."  
  
"Well, I guess you're right-" Inuyasha grinned smugly... "-not about the monk thing, but about the type of guy thing. When Kagome-sama was gone you howled and whimpered her name in your sleep." ... and then Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched as he knocked Miroku to the ground.  
  
"So, Malfoy, why'd you want us here?" Harry asked.  
  
"Cuz I have a plan that will shock EVERYONE'S socks off," Malfoy said.  
  
'Isn't that a Muggle line?' Harry thought.  
  
"Here." Draco filpped out a CD. Harry just stared.  
  
"Malfoy... that's MUGGLE MUSIC!" he whispered.  
  
Draco turned his head to the side and went slightly pink in the cheeks. "I learned from the best."  
  
"Ooo k, YOU'VE officially cracked!"  
  
"Shut it, Potty. Here's what I got," said Draco. Harry's jaw dropped, Miroku smirked, and Inuyasha said he heard the CD before because Kagome gave it to him with a CD player and things called bah-tuh-tuh-ree-es and hay-ad-fo-nay-es (batteries and headphones sorry/thanks to **_I am SANGO_** – read _Forbidden Women's Hot Spring Resort_ if you get a chance)  
  
"Shorty crunk," Miroku stated. blank stares "What?! That's what it said!" 

**-back at the Great Hall-**

"I wonder what's taking them so long," Kagome wondered.  
  
"I bet that hentai found someone to cop a feel on," Sango fumed.  
  
"Calm down, if he decided to cop a feel on someone, Harry'd get him," Hermione said. "I wonder who that letter was from, though." 

"I think I know who it is," Ginny said. She looked pointedly at the Slytherin table. "Draco's not there," she whispered.  
  
"Are you dating Draco Malfoy?" Lavender muttered.  
  
"Someone say something 'bout hexin Malfoy?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, Ron. We said that we have got to go do something. See ya!" Ginny ran off and the girls followed her.  
  
"Weird girls," Ron muttered. "Man, I wish I knew who Ginny was dating, don't you, Neville?"  
  
Neville (who walked in on Ginny and Draco making out - you can pretty much figure that Draco threatened him) squirmed. "Uh... no! Gotta go, late for a meeting. Bye!"  
  
"He sure was in a hurry."

**-back at the library-**

"Man, that was fun!" InuYasha and Draco exclaimed.  
  
Harry and Miroku looked at each other. 'I think his (Malfoy/Inuyasha, respectively) brain's been warped,' they thought simultaneously.  
  
"Hey, I have got to go meet someone somewhere, bye!" 

**-Meanwhile-**

People chatted about songs. Enough said, ne? 

* * *

Seems a lot better than when I first posted it. Hope you all liked it.

Slight writer's black. I know where I'm going with this story... just gotta figure out how I'm going to get there.

Questions, comments… CONSTRUCTIVE criticism (flames are unwelcome… don't like it, don't say anything) let me know. Email me at roxxygurlcox.net or… (better yet, lol) review ;)

**_Liz_**


End file.
